Last laugh
by Green-Eyed-Rose
Summary: Things would never be the same. At least not in George's eyes.
1. Never the Same

**Last Laugh**

**Okay so this is my first fan fic, sorry its so short but if I get enough reviews I'll write another chapter.**

Things would never be the same. Never. At least not in George's eyes. It seemed like everything was happening way too fast.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione leaving to find horcruxes, the war at Hogwarts, Percy coming back, and then that stupid Death Eater killing his other half, Fred.

Now, everyone was back at the burrow happy that Voldemort is dead but there was so much grief that it was hard to be happy.

Out of the whole Weasley family, George was taking it the worst. Occasionally, he would come to breakfast and dinner or have a conversation with a family member, but usually they would try to avoid him and he would do the same.

They were all afraid they would say the wrong thing and he would break down, but George just felt so alone.

He had lost so much more than just an ear, he felt as if someone spilt him in two (not in the horcruxes way) and he would never be able to find the other half to mend himself back together.

One night Ginny had come to his room and sat at the end of Fred's bed.

"George, look at me," she had said. He didn't.

"George," she said again, "You can't sit here forever and grieve, believe me we all miss him too, but everything has to happen for a reason."

He didn't want to believe her.

"Gin, this isn't helping. I know you're trying to make me feel better, but the thing is, I don't want to," he said never looking at her.

"I hate seeing you like this, it's not natural. Fred would have wanted you to keep the shop going, have a smile on your face, not sitting here wishing you could erase time." Her voice cracked when she had said his name.

"Would you just go away?" he snapped back but his voice had cracked too.

He turned and lay on his side, facing the wall. Ginny didn't say any thing except stood up and left his room.

George turned back around, feeling bad he snapped at his sister like that and lay back down and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Never There

**Hey, here is the second chapter, hope you all like it.**

* * *

He had been staring at the white ceiling for two hours. George didn't want to get up.

Even though Ron had come in twenty minutes ago telling him breakfast would be ready soon, he still didn't want to face any one.

It was the day of Fred's funeral. George knew he owed it to Fred to go to his funeral, but it was too painful.

Just then, he heard his mum calling from downstairs for George to come to breakfast. He slowly got up and made his way down the stairs. When he got there, everyone was still at the table in their usual spots, Mum, Dad, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie (who was going to stay for a while to help out).

George sat down at his spot and then looked at the empty seat next to him, Fred's spot.

He looked away and stabbed his fork into his eggs. He didn't eat much, unlike Ron who had already had five pancakes, and when everyone was done, George didn't stay around to help clean up, but his mum caught his arm before he could disappear upstairs.

"George, dear, could you help Ron tidy up the garden for me?" she said.

"Sure, Mum, whatever," he shrugged out of her grip and went outside, even though he really didn't want to.

When he got to the garden, Ron was already out there, kicking the gnomes out.

"Mum said she wants you to pull weeds," his younger brother told him. George looked to where he was pointing and there were clumps of weeds all around.

He pulled out his wand and started to magically pull the weeds.

"Okay," was all George answered back.

After a few minutes of work Ron said, "You know Mum really misses you?"

George turned to look at him, startled.

"That's rubbish, I see her almost every day." Ron's ears were a light shade of red.

"I know you do, but you're never completely there."

George knew he was pushing everyone away, but he thought he had a good reason too. It's not like he meant too, but what would you expect?

He would never be completely there.

"Ron, I don't want to talk about this," he said in a flat tone.

"You're breaking her heart you know. We all hate seeing you like this, but it's killing her," Ron said sounding angry.

"Ron! I don't want to talk about this! I get it, okay?" he said, angry.

"Whatever." Ron stalked away towards the house.

Again, George felt bad, but not bad enough to apologize.

He knew Mum would want him to get ready and wear his nice dress robes, so he trudged into the house and up to his room and got ready for the day he was not looking forward to.


	3. Always

**Okay people, chapter three! Hope you like it!**

"George, I don't care if you don't want to, come down here right now!" his mother yelled to him.

He groaned, got up off his bed, and brushed off his dress robes. When he got down stairs, his mother was in the kitchen with red puffy eyes and streaks of tears on her face.

She stepped toward him and fixed his tie.

"Okay, are you ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered.

They walked into the living room to see that the rest of the Weasley family was there along with Harry and Hermione.

They were going to use the floo network to get to Hogwarts. It was going to be a big funeral for everyone that died in the war.

After everyone had gone into the fire place, George went too.

He threw down the powder and shouted, "Hogwarts!" There was a tug and then he was spinning. He landed hard professor Mcgonagall's office.

His family was waiting him, brushing themselves off. They all walked to the Great Hall in silence. Where Dumbledore would usually stand to give a speech before the feast, Minerva Mcgonagall took his place waiting for everyone to take their seats.

When they finally did, she spoke.

"We are not here to mourn the loved ones lost in the tragic war, but to celebrate them. In the future generations that will come to Hogwarts they will be remembered for the wonderful things they did."

After that, people came up and said a few words, some started crying, others couldn't find the right words.

Harry went up, but George didn't hear a single word he said. He couldn't take it anymore, he got up and ran outside.

There he found Fred's headstone which read:

**Fred Weasley**

**1978-1997**

**Beloved son, friend, brother, and prankster**

**Could find the light in the darkest of days**

**We will miss you**

George had wrote the words himself, and now he wished that it was someone else's name on the headstone.

He heard a dreamy voice behind him.

"You know, he'll never be truly gone." He realized it was Luna Lovegood.

"Hi Luna. What's up?" he said turning around to face her, wipping his face of the few tears he shed.

She was too colorful for such a sad day.

"Oh, nothing, it's quite sad today, don't you think?" he didn't answer her, so she sat next to him and patted his hand.

"I know how you feel. I lost my mum when I was young, but you know he'll always be in your heart." George knew everyone was telling him the same thing, but it sounded better coming from Luna.

She stood up and held her hand out to him.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," she said.

George knew she was only a friend so he took her hand and they started walking. She talked about her dad and the Quibbler, about nargles and other magical creatures he's never herd of and he talked about his life and the war and even about Fred, completely forgetting the sadness and for some reason he found this very comforting.

When they got back, Luna gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Luna," he said smiling and he meant it.

"Any time. It's always nice talking to a friend." When everything was over and the flooed back to the Burrow, George felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him.

His family had been right, it did feel good to talk to someone.

He wouldn't always be complete and he would always miss Fred, but he would always be himself.


End file.
